Auf immer und Ewig
by usakoqueen
Summary: Sanae trauert um einen geliebten Menschen - ONESHOT


**Auf immer und Ewig**

Die Sonne schien, doch mein Herz schrie, schrie nach dir. Nie wieder würde ich dein Lachen hören, nie wieder deine Lippen auf meinen spüren, deinen Geruch einatmen können, deine Hände auf meinem Körper spüren, denn du bist einfach gegangen, hast mich allein gelassen. Ich sollte Glücklich sein, für dich. Dein Traum hat sich erfüllt, du hast gesiegt, du hast das Siegestor geschossen und Japan zum Weltmeister gemacht, doch meine Welt brach zusammen. Dein Lachen verfolgt mich. Du warst in diesem Moment Glücklich und dafür bin ich dankbar. Du strahltest mich voller Liebe und doch voller Traurigkeit an, so als ob du genau gewusst hast, das du mich zum letzten mal sehen würdest.

Der Jubel über die gewonnene Meisterschaft war noch nicht verklungen, doch du bist gestorben. Einfach auf dem Platz umgefallen. Herzstillstand war die Diagnose der Ärzte. Nun stehe ich hier auf dem Friedhof und höre den Pastor predigen. Sehe deinen Sarg in die Erde gleiten. Sehe den ganzen Rummel um deine Beerdigung. Die Presse, die es nicht erwarten kann, alles deiner Beerdigung bis ins Kleinste Detail zu schildern. Du wirst in die Geschichte eingehen, als ein Mann der alles gegeben hat, bis zum Tod, du wirst Unsterblichkeit erlangen, doch ich wünschte du wärst bei mir und würdest das Fernsehen, die Klatschreporter verscheuchen. Sie sollen mich in Ruhe lassen, kann ich nicht einmal in Ruhe trauern? Ich komme mir vor, wie auf einem Staatsbegräbnis, für deine Fans, warst du so etwas wie ein Heiliger, doch für mich warst du einfach mein bester Freund, mein geliebter Mann und der Vater meiner Kinder.

Ich sollte wütend auf dich sein. Das du einfach abgehauen bist, unsere Kinder und mich im Stich gelassen hast., doch ich kann nicht wütend sein, konnte es noch nie. Dauernd frage ich mich, was wäre wenn...wenn keine Meisterschaft gewesen wäre, kein wichtiges Spiel, keine schwüle Hitze. Würdest du dann noch leben? Bei mir sein? Mit mir alt werden? Mit mir lachen? Mit unseren Söhnen ein wenig Fußball spielen?

Ich hätte niemals gedacht, das der Tag kommen würde, wo ich den Fußball verfluchen würde, deine Leidenschaft dafür. Der Fußball hat dich mir näher gebracht und hat dich mir wieder weggenommen.

Still laufen meine Tränen über mein Gesicht. Wieso musstest du sterben? Du hast niemanden etwas getan. Du hast jeden mit deiner Begeisterung, mit deiner Fröhlichkeit in deinen Bann gezogen, mit deinen Können beeindruckt, du warst der beste Fußballspieler, den Japan hervorgebracht hat und du warst mein.

Du warst der beste Vater, den man sich für seine Kinder wünschen könnte und du warst der liebevollste, zuvorkommendste Ehemann, den sich eine Frau wünschen könnte.

Ich stehe hier an deinem Grab, sehe das Mitleid und die Trauer unserer Freunde, deiner Eltern. Alle erweisen sie dir die letzte Ehre. Genzo Wakabayashi flog extra aus Deutschland nach Japan, um hier sein zu können. Taro Misaki aus Frankreich. Die Welt muss sich nun vom Goldenen Traumduo verabschieden. Alle versuchen stark zu sein für mich, doch nicht alle schaffen es. Ryo weint, ebenso wie Jun Misugi, der nicht begreifen kann, wie es dich hatte treffen können. Du warst immer so stark und strotztest vor Gesundheit. Niemand wird das je begreifen können, warum es ausgerechnet dich treffen musste.

Mein Herz verkrampft sich und fühlt eine eisige Kälte. Ich blicke zum Sarg, in dem dein Körper liegt. Wie konnte meine Welt von einem Tag zum anderen zusammenbrechen? Wie kann das angehen Tsubasa? Du hast doch immer um den Sieg gekämpft, wieso dieses mal nicht? Wie konntest du zulassen, das der Tod als Sieger hervorgeht?

Du hast mir einmal gesagt, der Tod gehört zum Leben dazu und erst wenn man die Toten vergisst, sind sie erst wirklich tot. Ich werde dich niemals vergessen, das könnte ich niemals. Du warst meine große Liebe und ich frage mich, wie etwas so schmerzen kann, was so wundervoll war? Wieso hat Gott dich mir geraubt? Du warst noch viel zu Jung, um jetzt schon zu sterben, kaum sechsundzwanzig. Wir hatten doch noch soviel geplant! Du wolltest noch eine ganze scharr an Kindern, am liebsten eine ganze Fußballmannschaft!

Ich kann nicht mehr, ich spüre wie meine Knie nachgeben. Verzweiflung erfasste meinen ganzen Körper. Ich kann doch nicht einfach zulassen, wie die kalte Erde über dich geschüttet wird. Du gehörst nicht in diese trostlose Dunkelheit, du gehörst zu mir, an meine Seite. Wir wollten doch gemeinsam alt werden, unsere Kinder aufwachsen sehen.

Wieso musste das Schicksal so grausam sein und uns jetzt schon trennen. Uns, die sich so sehr geliebt haben? Es war uns doch vorherbestimmt zusammen zu sein. Ich habe es vom ersten Moment an gespürt, als ich dich gesehen hatte. Du warst ein kleiner Junge und ich die Anführern des Fanclubs des FC Nankatsus. Ryo stellte uns vor und um mich war es geschehen, mein Schicksal wurde endgültig besiegelt, als du unserer Mannschaft gezeigt hast, was Kampfgeist war, denn dieser Kampfgeist war es, den ich zuerst an dir geliebt habe. Egal wie aussichtslos eine Situation war, du hast niemals Aufgegeben!

Ich stehe hier und ein Teil von mir wartet darauf, endlich aus diesem Alptraum zu erwachen! Ich sehe schon, wie du mich zärtlich in deine Arme nimmst und mir sagst, das ich nur schlecht geträumt hätte und jetzt wieder alles gut sei. Du würdest mich, wie schon so oft bis zur Unendlichkeit lieben, ehe wir gemeinsam Frühstücken und unsere Zwillinge in die Schule bringen, ehe du zum Training musst, doch der vernünftige Teil von mir weiß, das es nie wider so sein wird, du bist fort, endgültig und wirst nie wieder neben mir aufwachen und mich trösten können, wenn ich Angst habe.

Ich kralle mich auf dem Rasen fest, doch etwas verhindert, das ich zu dir gelange. Jemand hält mich von dir fern. Ich blicke auf und sehe direkt in Kojiro Hyugas Gesicht. Seine Augen blicken mich qualvoll und voller Mitleid an. Ich kann nicht noch mehr Mitleid ertragen. Ich will kein Mitleid mehr, ich will doch nur dich Tsubasa. Nie habe ich etwas mehr gewollt.

Noch nie fühlte ich mich so zerbrechlich, so verwundbar wie jetzt. Kojiro will mir halt geben, damit ich mich von dir verabschieden kann, doch mich fragt man nicht. Ich will mich nicht verabschieden, denn das bedeutet, das ich akzeptiere, das du tot bist und das tue ich nicht, niemals. Ich spüre Kojiros Arm um meine Schulter, er stützt mich, während er mich sanft aber bestimmt zu deinem Grab drängt. Ich sehe voller schrecken in die Tiefe und ich realisiere, das dein lebloser Körper in diesem Sarg liegt. Derselbe Körper, der mich geliebt hat, der mich beschützt und mir Stärke, Hoffnung, Glück für die Zukunft versprochen hat. Derselbe Körper der mir immer das Gefühl gegeben hat begehrenswert zu sein und mir Geborgenheit gab.

Entsetzt schloss ich meine Augen, als man mir eine Handschaufel hinhielt. Ich weiß das es zum Beerdigungsritual gehört dreimal Sand in das Grab zu schütten, doch wie kann man so etwas von mir verlangen? Ich merke wie mich Schwindel erfasste. Ich konnte das einfach nicht...

Entschlossen ergriff Kojiro meine Hand und half mir die Bürde zu tragen, die du mir mit deinem Tod auferlegt hast. Tränen benetzten mein Gesicht und fielen ununterbrochen auf den Sand, den ich gezwungen war in dein Grab rieseln zu lassen.

Ich sollte mich mit dem Gedanken trösten, das nur deine leblose Hülle in dem Sarg liegt und nicht du. Du bist an einem besseren Ort, doch ich frage mich, wo es besser sein kann, wenn ich weiß das wir nicht zusammen sind. Ich frage mich, wo dieser bessere Ort ist. Beobachtest du mich vielleicht, kannst du mich berühren ohne das ich etwas spüre? Ich wünschte ich wäre bei dir, ich hoffe das wir eines Tages wieder vereint sein werden, ich sehne mich nach diesem Tag, an dem du mich wieder küsst, mich wieder berühren, mit mir lachen kannst. Wenn unsere Kinder nicht wären, wüsste ich nicht wie ich die Kraft aufbringen sollte um weiter zu machen. Ich habe dich vom ersten Moment an geliebt und werde dich bis in aller Ewigkeit weiter lieben. Mit zittrigen Händen legte ich meine Hand auf meinen geschwollenen Bauch. Tränen verschleiern mir mein Gesicht. Ich werde stark sein, für unsere Söhne und für deine noch ungeborene Tochter, die ihren Vater niemals kennen lernen wird, aber ich verspreche dir Tsubasa, das sie mit dem Wissen aufwachsen wird, eine Legende zum Vater gehabt zu haben.

Du bist bei mir. Auf immer und Ewig!


End file.
